


Bitch Ass Bodyguard

by kpotats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard! Changbin, Boss! Minho, Fluff, Gay, Im soft for minbin, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mafia Son! Minho, Minbin is that annoying each other couple, Minho hate Changbin in his boydguard mood, Seo Changbin is Whipped, gay story, he did not like his job, just fluff, lee minho is a brat, minbin, this is full of full, who's with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Minho don't want to go to the meeting. He didnt want his bodyguard. He just wants his boyfriend.Its fluff, super fluff, trust me.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Bitch Ass Bodyguard

**Lee Minho** woke up when he heard the knocked on his bedroom door. He searches for his phone first, open it to look at the time. 2.12am. Minho groan. He used to this, actually, his bodyguard will knock his door or woke him up at any hour. But Minho can’t help but feels annoyed. He spaced out on his bed when suddenly a voice said.

“Sir, are you awake?”

“Come in” Minho slurred, still fell sleepy. He heard the bedroom door open and closed. He didn’t need to see who entered his room because he knew so damn well who it is.

“Sir, you need to get ready now” His bodyguard, Changbin spoked to the sleepy Minho. Changbin was standing beside Minho’s bed. Minho whined and hugged Changbin’s waist. Bury his face down Changbin’s cloth.

“But, I don’t wanna” Minho’s voice was muffled but Changbin can clearly heard him. He knows how much Minho want to sleep but they have duty to attend to.

“I’m sorry sir but you need to” Changbin said firmly, his posture didn’t crumble away by Minho’s childish behaviour. Because he was in his work mood, not boyfriend mood.

“But Binnie, Lino wanna sleep” Minho whined. He didn’t like when his boyfriend in work mood.

“You can get your sleep after the meeting” Changbin didn’t try to pry Minho’s away from him. He knew he can’t do if he didn’t want to see Minho’s moody at him.

“I want my Binnie Boyfriend. Don’t want Changbin” Minho used his puppy eyes at Changbin which Changbin always ignored it when he was in work mood.

“I’m sorry sir. But the time is ticking and we need to get going now” Changbin stated for the last time. They had no much time actually; the meeting was at 3am and the meeting place was not near from Minho’s place. But not to far also. 

“Fine” Minho let go of Changbin and get up from his bed. He instructed Changbin to wait outside while he gets ready. If Changbin was in his boyfriend mood, Minho would have him stay while he getting ready but no, Changbin was in annoying bitch ass bodyguard mood.

After several minutes, he went out of his room to see Changbin standing beside the door.  
“Changbin, I told you many times I don’t need guard in my own house” Minho said.

“Sir, my job is to protect you everywhere,” Changbin said back. The were now walking down the stair, Changbin followed behind Minho.

“I can take care of myself” Minho retorted. 

“I know you can take care of yourself but I have to protect you first so you still have full energy to take care of yourself if I’m not here” Changbin answered back. Changbin, was the only bodyguard that Minho have, that can talk back to his boss. The others can’t. Minho sometimes regret to give Changbin the opportunity.

“Don’t talk back to me” Minho demanded which Changbin just stay silent. They arrived at the main door where other bodyguards already waiting for him. Changbin walked out from the door to the waiting car and open up the back-seat door. Other bodyguards were standing in their position. Waiting for the command. 

When Changbin closed the door after Minho’s get in the car, he instructed other bodyguards to enter the car including himself. He gets in the driver seat and after making sure everything was okay and ready to go, Changbin instructed the first car to start moving via radio. 

“Binnie, we just going to the meeting, why we need all the bodyguards” Changbin heard Minho’s whining from the back seat. Changbin just prepared 3 cars to the and back from the meeting to protect Minho. So only 5 guards involved including Changbin. 

“Sir, the crime is high at this hour. Your safety is our priority” Changbin answered, ignoring the nickname Minho’s use.

“I don’t want to live in this life” complained Minho, not for the first time. Whining all the way to the meeting. Changbin just stay silent.

“Binnie, don’t ignored me” If the back and the front seat was not been blocked by the transparent plastic divider, Minho will jump to seat beside Changbin, or maybe sit on Changbin’s laps.

“Sir, we almost arrive. You need to prepare” Changbin’s warned to his boss. Minho just pouted by the lack of attention he received from his boyfriend.

**“Binnie! Sleep”** Minho managed to sit beside Changbin in the car which Changbin gave him a death glared but of course, Minho used to Changbin coldness, give him the best grinned. They were on their way back to the home.

“You can sleep before we arrived home” Changbin said. Still in his work mood. Minho whined. For too long. He wants his boyfriend attention.

“Nooooo…. Minnie want Binnie” Minho cried, try to disturb Changbin who was driving.

“Sir, I need you to sit properly if you want to arrive home safe.” Changbin warned but not in danger way. Eyes still on the road.

Minho keep whining on his way to the home. Which Changbin most of it, ignored it.

When Changbin and 2 other cars passed the house gate, he drove and parked right in front of the main door. He turns off the car engine at walked out from the driver seat and walked to the Minho’s side. He opened the door to let Minho out but when he opened it, he saw Minho was already asleep. But he knew his boyfriend and boss better, he just faking it so Changbin can carried him to the bedroom. Typical Minho.

Changbin can’t argued with Minho in front of his co-worker, who already waiting for Minho to go inside the house. Changbin sighed. He saw the small smirked from Minho.

“Sir is asleep now. You, please parked the car in the garage and the others can go back inside and have some rest” Changbin pointed to his co-worker, other bodyguard that work with Minho’s father. The other nodded, acknowledge Changbin’s order. The bodyguard Changbin’s instructed to move the car moved to the driver side but still didn’t get in. He still waits for Changbin to carry Minho’s out. It’s a respect gestured.

Changbin moved Minho out from the car. He carried Minho’s in his arms. Minho enjoy the baby position much more than the bridal style. After that, Changbin nodded to the bodyguard at the driver side before moving into the house. The other staff followed behind. When Changbin start to climb the stairs, the others go to their room respectively.

Because Changbin had done this before, he had no problem carrying Minho’s up to his room which was on the 3rd floor. Minho needs the privacy. Especially when he was with Changbin alone.

Minho took a peek behind Changbin. When he see the line is clear, he hugged Changbin tighter. 

“Ouch. You killing me” Changbin tried to pry Minho’s away. Minho ignored it just continue to hug him. In the meantime, he took a sniff of Chanbin’s scent on his neck. He like Chagbin’s smell. It really made him calm.

“I’m still smelly” Changbin know what Minho’s did on his neck, by the loud inhale sound Minho’s took.

“We can take shower together” Minho looked into Changbin’s eyes with a grinned. Changbin answered with his rolling eyes. They were now nearing Minho’s bedroom. Because Changbin hands were full with thing (read: Minho), he had difficulty to open the door.

“Minho, can you open the door” Changbin’s gave his boyfriend a side glare. Changbin knew Minho knew the struggled he’s having. Minho grinned more, after he said “I thought you don’t want my help”, Minho opened the door and Changbin walked into the room before closed the door with his foot. 

“You didn’t want to get down?” Changbin ask Minho who putting his head back on his shoulder. 

“Shower!” Minho’s voice muffled with Changbin’s fabric but Changbin can hear loud and clear. “You said you want to sleep?” Changbin raise his brow. Minho still didn’t move his head, maybe thinking which one is better.

“I don’t care. I want you” Changbin was not expecting Minho to pull him down on the bed. Minho laughed when he saw the shocked face from Changbin.

“A warning will be nice” mumbled Changbin. Minho smile but didn’t open his eyes. Changbin sighed. In the end, he need to do all the works. After several minutes tried to pry Minho’s away for him, he get up from his bed and quickly change. Because he always sleeps in Minho’s bedroom, he already has his side of cloth in Minho’s closet. After changing, he helps Minho changed his outfit. Which Minho always disturb him with a kiss here and there. Minho was a stubborn guy, he didn’t need to make Minho wash his face or brush his teeth before sleep. After helping Minho, he put Minho’s outfit in the laundry and climb up the bed.

Changbin tucked the blanket for both of them and cuddle Minho on the bed. Minho sleep peacefully knowing his boyfriend is beside him. Not his bitch ass bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> visit my kpop writing tumblr: [Kpotats](https://kpotats.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> self-promotion: read my other stories :)


End file.
